Advertising is ubiquitous. As a result, advertisements lose their effectiveness as the potential purchaser is saturated with unwanted ads. Advertisers, to compensate for this decline in effectiveness, search for additional venues in to place advertisements. Such recently used new venues for advertisement placement include: preludes to movies in movie theaters, advertisements embedded in DVDs; and as pop-up ads on computers.
One area that is relatively untapped for advertisement placement is the display screen of mobile phones. Because there are billions of mobile phones in use in the world, each having a visual and audible display, mobile or cellular phones are a significant venue for providing such advertisements to a large audience. Because the screen in each of these cell phones is typically idle, and because a cell phone user must look at the screen each time he or she uses the phone, the cell phone display is a potentially the most valuable venue for placing an advertisement.
A problem with advertising is that it is not directed to the individual. Advertisers typically must perform surveys or look at product sales during an advertising campaign to determine how effective the advertising campaign is with respect to the target audience. Even using these metrics the advertiser typically pays the same for the distribution of a productive advertisement in a campaign as for a non-productive advertisement in a campaign.
What is needed is a method for linking the costs of placing the advertisement with the value of the advertisement. The present invention addresses this issue.